Indigo
by Bloodsong
Summary: A blue so deep it's almost black. Euterpe knows just how that feels, until she meets a certain sword spirit. Set in Vathara's most wonderful Rurouni Kenshin/Nightlife AU and used with permission.
1. The Blues can Kill Ya

A/N: Well, I'm starting the very slooooow recovery of all my lost stories. This is going to take a while, especially with the humongous Speed Onis, so please bear with me and enjoy this little foray into fanfiction of, well, fanfiction.

This is set in the wonderful AU "Blades of Blood" and "Witchy Woman", both property of Vathara and used with permission. I can't tell you how stoked I am by this.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Nightlife property of…some gaming company with brilliant people that is probably now defunct. "Blades of Blood" characters used with permission of Vathara.

-----------

Of all the dives in this City in NightLife, they had to walk into mine.

Ok, so I'm butchering Bogie and technically, Darkest Hour didn't belong to me, I was just the regular torch singer, but still! For that night, that stage and those patrons were mine. Mine to entertain, amuse, seduce and yes, even protect. Or maybe I was drunk. Still haven't figured out everything that knocks a medusa on her keister, I'm still a kid, clan wise. Woo, tangent.

Anyway, that night had started normally, for the most part. Darkest Hour is Golgotha's nod to jazz and blues, which a lot of Kin enjoy, I've discovered. I was a jazz singer...before...and after I was Turned I wanted to continue my lackluster career. Torch singers are a dime a dozen in the City, one with live snakes growing out of her skull have a higher value and far fewer resources. I got lucky and I knew it, so when those two strolled in, sending shock-waves of anger and fear sweeping through the room, I felt a distinct obligation. Actually, I had been feeling it all night. One doesn't get Red Dawn mucky-mucks in the same room with a few different were factions and not get tension. The tension just went UP. In SPADES.

Who were they? Two guys. One was tall, cocky and thought kung-fu movies were the epitome of fashion. The other was...how to put it. He was there. Not trying to hide, not trying to show off, just _there_. Given the reaction I was getting from everyone else, I thought it best to kick my act up a notch. Sing a little louder, move around more, be the distraction.

Yeah, didn't work. I've yet to meet a Kin that gets subtlety outside Golgatha. The whispers were loud enough for me to hear over my music. Their names, their affiliations, speculation about why they were there and how to get the hell out. It was annoying, but hey, I'm a pro. I kept going. So what if Target Alpha sent their infamous hit squad into Darkest Hour? It's two guys and one's human. Kick flick, named Sano, I think. Yeah, totally human. The other? Heh, so NOT human. His name was whispered in complete terror. Battousai. My take, just two more customers.

So, Sano and Battousai head over to Mr. Onethea's table and make themselves comfy. Onethea's Red Dawn and Golgatha had made it clear he was to get every courtesy. So I figure he's pretty high up the chain and that's fine. Until Onethea makes the wrong move. Let me tell you, the sound of a hand being slammed into wood is very distinct. In a Kin joint with TA agents? Yeah. Every RDer was on their feet and the rest of the crowd started looking for cover. Now, a normal singer would've been diving for her dressing room. But I'm not normal and Darkest Hour doesn't HAVE a dressing room and since this is going south anyway, I tap the mike three times.

"Excuse me, Mr. Onethea. Would you be so kind as to take this rapidly devolving situation outside?" I ask in my very best professional voice. My snakes coil into an updo to make me look taller. EVERYONE turns to look at me. I keep my sunglass-covered eyes directed right at that table. Standard procedure in public for medusa, dontcha know.

"You dare to interrupt, Gorgon?" Onethea snarls. Never mind his left hand is in a vice grip by Sano. I smiled at him.

"Mr. Onethea, you are one of our valued patrons, as is everyone else in this room. Darkest Hour is not a biker crawl, we dislike fights on the premises, because then we have to bill the perpetrators for the damages. In this case, I'm very sorry to say it would be you," My hair whispers someone's working around the right to get behind me. Onethea smirks.

"Uppity snake, you need a lesson." I grab the mike stand and jab into the curtains on my right. A were howls and shreds the curtains as he Shifts. I lift the stand and bash him over the head. Feedback twangs and the were drops to one knee. I thump him again with the mike and take the bent stand with me as I hop offstage.

"Really, Mr. Onethea. In your grand and complicated schemes, is taking one measely fight outside really all that important?" I ask, walking over. The RD weres growl and my snakes rear up into a copy of Sano's spiky hair. "Do you really want to add tables and chairs and broken glass to those curtains and this?" I drop the stand next to the table.

"Worm!" Onethea glances and I'm surrounded by weres, snarling as they Shift. A distinct click somehow silences the whole room.

"Medusa-dono is correct, Onethea-san. This would be better conducted outside," Battousai says, standing. His sword is loose in its sheath and the sheer CALM! Sano grins at me, still holding Onethea.

"Ballsy, aren't ya?" He asks, winking at me. I shrug.

"Golgatha gave me a chance. Least I can do is try to keep this club from being trashed." I reach up and tip my sunglasses down slightly, not looking at anyone directly. My snakes start hissing in three part harmony, which is downright eerie. Yeah, I taught them and boy, does it freak Kin out. Medusa supposedly don't have much control over their living hair. I was empathic...before. Not very strong, but I can read crowds faster then most and individuals even faster, helped me get work. I kept that ability and with about two dozen tiny minds linked to mine, you see where I'm going with this. So, my hair starts hissing "Alice's Restaurant" in harmony, which very few Kin know and it sounds really spooky. Sano gets this huge grin on his face and Battousai just _looks_ at me, like he can't quite believe his ears. My snakes slither and coil to the beat and I tap my shades with a fingertip.

"This is the last time I ask politely, Mr. Onethea. Please take this outside." Now everything goes to hell. Onethea cast a stun spell and Sano goes flying across the room, crashing into the bar and sending Jase into hiding. Battousai goes after Onethea with a naked blade. Half the weres go after Sano and the rest of the crowd dives for table legs or scramble for the door. I'm left with two weres who grab my arms and drag me towards the stage. I threw my head forward, shaking off my glasses, and tossed my head back. My snakes start biting my captors and they let go. Yeah, I trained them to do that too. Comes in handy!

"She's free!" Someone howls. I cover my eyes with my fingers, not wanting to Drain a customer, and turn towards the voice. I end up stumbling into a table and get shoved aside by hiding patrons, which sends my staggering form right back into the weres. I hear an artificial hiss and my entire head goes numb. My snakes thump against my neck and back, scaring the piss out of me. I drop my hand, looking around. Shots ring out and a smoking were goes sailing back from the bar. I glance towards where Onethea was. A furry arm locks around my neck, paw forcing my chin up so I'm looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going to enjoy this, beep," A voice snarls in my ear. I can smell blood, must be the were I bashed with the microphone. He grabs my left arm, holds it out and bites deeply into my shoulder. Somehow I swallow the scream. Self defense training kicks in, I reach up with my free hand and grab a fistful of fur. I drop to one knee, yanking forward, and manage a clumsy judo throw. The were lets go in surprise as he flips over my shoulder and lands on his back. I grab his head in both hands, using my fingers to pry his eyes open.

"Enjoy this, bitch." I snarl, staring into his eyes. Whoo whee, what a rush. I hadn't Drained anything that big before and it knocked me right on my keister. I sit there, blinking rapidly and panting until the surge is over and I remember, hey! Fight! I get to my feet, looking around. Kin are stampeding the door, the bar is trashed and Onethea's slumped over his table.

"Jase? You ok?" I call, picking my way through bodies and broken tables and shattered glass. I see a mirror appear above the bar just before a strong, sinewy arm wraps around my waist, yanking me back. A very large hand covers my eyes. I finally let that scream out and start fighting.

"Easy, spitfire," Sano's voice croons in my ear. I stop, totally surprised. "Let Sai do his job." Oh HADES. I'm going to die now. I slump briefly, then straighten up.

"Please tell Golgatha I'm sorry I couldn't stop the fight. Oh, and tell Clio I'm sorry I wasn't a better Medusa."

"You misunderstand, Medusa-dono," Battousai says somewhere in front of me. Sano gently pushes me into a bow and keeps two fingers on my eyelids. I feel something cool and hard slide onto my nose. Sano removes his fingers as small hands tuck the stems over my ears and adjust my sunglasses. I blink in surprise, seeing Battousai up close and personal for the first time.

"KAWAII!!!" I gush and he turns as red as his hair. Sano busts up laughing and lets me go, right into Battousai's arms.

"Oro!" He blurts out, helping me steady myself. I take a few steps back.

"How the hell did someone as cute as you get to be on a TA hit squad?" I ask, and promptly slap myself. Sano collapses beside me, howling with laughter.

"Oro! Sano, it is not funny!"

"Y..yes it is! Ahahahaha, every...f...female!" Sano waves his hands, gasping. I glance at Battousai, who's flaming red until the CALM comes over him.

"OH! THAT'S how." I say, seeing a master swordsman replace the kind, shy not-human. Amber eyes turn to me.

"We were not going to kill you, Medusa-dono. You tried to prevent violence, we would not return violence on such a brave soul."

"What ARE you?" I ask, shaking my head slightly. Eye color change, yeah, I've seen that in Kin before, but this is NOT the same person that was blushing and making funny noises fifteen seconds ago.

"I am the hitokiri Battousai."

"Hitokiri...isn't that Japanese for 'assassin'? But..." I cock my head to the side, studying him. My snakes stirred, waking up. I reach up absently, gently stroking heads and chins and coaxing my hair back up to their normal position, a tightly coiled mess. Battousai nods.

"I am originally from Japan."

"Hey, Sai, we still have to process her," Sano jumps in, picking himself up. "Can't be chatty with witnesses, you know that."

"Kenshin!" I snap my fingers. Sano and Battousai BOTH jump. "You're also Kenshin, the guy who runs Wonderful Things! I went to your shop a bunch of times for Clio, before..." I trail off, looking away and blushing myself.

"And you were once Rachel Papanos. I am sorry." Kenshin/Battousai says, sounding incredibly sad. I shake my head, forcing a smile for him.

"You tried to warn me, it's not your fault." Groans echoed through the room. Sano curses and pulls out a cell phone, no doubt calling for backup. I look around and see a few weres stirring.

"Need any help?" I ask, looking at K/B. He shakes his head.

"You should leave, Rachel-dono."


	2. Beware of Snakes bearing Scotch

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Nightlife property of…some gaming company with brilliant people that is probably now defunct. "Blades of Blood" characters used with permission of Vathara.

This is in Sano's POV

-----------

8 Months Later:

"Of all the bars in all the cities in the Midwest, you have to walk into this one." I pull my knuckles out of my eyes and blink. A bartender smirks at me, her glittery Mardi Gras mask hiding most of her face. Snakes coil up around her head, explaining the mask. Gorgons can't work with Kin public without breaking the lines of their faces and hiding their eyes. Sunglasses are most common, but some places break out masks and veils. I summon a smirk.

"Ah, a classicist."

"Medusa are big on classics, Sagara. What's your poison?"

"Scotch, straight up, and, HEY! How do you know me?" I protested, glaring at her. The snakes start hissing a familiar tune.

"Excepting Alice," The Gorgon sings softly as she pours me a healthy shot. I blink a few times, then thump the counter.

"Spitfire! What are YOU doing here?"

"You DID say I had to leave." She holds out her palm. I look at the glass, then back at her. She smirks. I'm starting to get a little annoyed. "Pay first, kung-fu-ey."

"Hey, I saved your life!"

"Where's your better half, then? He's a Master, makes sense he'll hold the purse strings."

"Wow, you got bitchy." I grumble, digging out my wallet. I throw a 10 down. "S'not here. This was personal." Spitfire takes the money and shoves the glass forward. I catch it and toss it down my throat. Another one appears, I toss that down too. A third showed up and I grabbed it. Well manicured fingers block the rim. I glance up, scowling. Spitfire's leaning over the bar. I can see black lenses over the eyeholes.

"Got a place to stay?"

------------

Here's the thing about Kin. Some are the "live & let live" types. They find their food, whatever it is, discreetly and don't cause a ruckus. Some are out to kill all the humans, which is STUPID when other Kin need the humans to feed on. But, the "Kill All Humans!" are also the "We're Number 1!" types and have no problem committing mass genocide on the rest of Kin-kind. Rarely do us Crowleys find a _nice_ Kin, one willing to help out humans and other Kinfolk. 'Sai's one, Doctor G's another and I'm fairly certain that damn Fox is one too, if only she'd get off her high horse and let me kiss her once in a while. I swear, that Witch needs to get laid and I'm just the man to do it.

Apparently, I need to add a fourth to my "nice" list.

"Make yourself comfortable," Spitfire says as she lets us into her basement apartment in a not-too-bad part of the Windy City. She flips on a few lights and I whistle. This is a pretty big place!

"No windows," I observe, strolling around the living room and peeking down the short hallway. "Should've figured that for a snake-head."

"Hey, you want penthouse views, hook up with a banshee," She retorts, heading for the kitchen. "And don't go in my bedroom if you know what's good for you."

"No thanks. I prefer to remain ignorant of my death," I flop down on the couch. A TV, some ottomans shoved together, and walls lined with bookshelves, interspersed with table and floor lamps. I'd hate to have her electric bill. I hear various cooking-type sounds in the kitchen and start to get a little nervous. How much Scotch have I had, anyway? Was this really a good idea?

"Smart boy," Spitfire reappears, mask still in place and carrying a tray of little green sausages. She puts the tray on the ottoman not holding my feet, takes one of the green things and pops it in her mouth, staring at me the whole time. I grin. This is a Med tactic. Eat off the plate you're offering to a guest to show it's not poisoned. I lean over and help myself to one. The green stuff is actually a kind of leaf, wrapped around a meat and rice mix.

"Not bad, Spitfire," I say and take the tray. She smirks.

"Maybe not so smart after all," I choke on a bite as she strolls back into the kitchen. A phone flies through the door and lands on the ottoman in front of me.

"What the!"

"There's no cell phone reception down here. Call the cutie and let him know you're safe."

"Buh?" I ask, staring at the phone. It's been a long and very hard day. A strange hissing comes from the kitchen, almost like I'm being laughed at by a bunch of, well, snakes.

"You were seen leaving a Kin establishment with a Medusa," Spitfire explains, just this side of patronizing. "TA will know by morning. You don't want them freaking out, do you? Call your partner and anyone else who needs to know."

"You don't mind the long distance charges?" I ask, gingerly picking up the phone with oily fingers. That funky hissing sound again, mingling with chopping.

"A hefty phone bill is better then a naked blade at my throat for threatening Master Kawaii's partner. How do you like your steak?"

"Uh, uh, uh, rare," I stammer, totally thrown by the picture of a blushing Kenshin holding a blade to Spitfire's neck. God, it's been a bad day. I shake my head and dial.

"Spitfire, I have to hand it to you. For a snake-head, you can cook!" I say, leaning back into the couch with a satisfied sigh. Spitfire smirks as she takes my empty plate.

"Thanks, I think. Apertif? More Scotch?"

"You have Scotch?" I ask, lifting my head slightly. Again with that snake laughing! Spitfire disappears into the kitchen with the dishes.

"I work in a bar, Kung-Fu-ey. Where do you think they send the leftovers? The homeless shelter?" She reappears with a glass and a bottle of 50 year single malt from one of the BEST brewers in the world. My jaw hits the floor. First steak, now 50 year Scotch? I blink a few times, then frown.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Spitfire?"

"Kung-fu-ey, if I had designs on your body for my collection, I wouldn't have had you call Master Kawaii. That's _suicide_ and I like living. Besides, I've already Fed." She waves the bottle in the direction of the kitchen. I look over at the pass-through, which also has two bar stools on this side, and see three rabbits of various sizes, all cutely posed and gleaming marble. When did she do THAT? She deftly opens the bottle and pours me three fingers. I watch suspiciously as she takes a healthy swallow before handing it to me.

"Besides, it's your mind I want."

"Say what?"

"Your knowledge, silly." She puts the bottle in easy reach and sits on the free ottoman, folding her legs into a lotus position that leaves me blinking again at her general flexability. That feathery green mask hasn't left her face, and the black eyeholes seem to bore into mine. "How DID a cute and shy guy like Himura-san end up as one half of The Deadly Duo?"


	3. How Rachel Met Kenshin

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Nightlife property of…some gaming company with brilliant people that is probably now defunct. "Blades of Blood" universe and characters used with permission of Vathara.

------------

I sighed, unfolded my legs and padded to the hall closet. Fetching a blanket, I rearranged kung-fu-ey's limbs so he'd be more comfortable and tucked him in. Shaking my head at the snoring Crowley, I gathered up the half empty Scotch bottle and glass. Bottle in the alcohol cupboard, glass rinsed and stuck in the dishwasher. Nodding to myself, I turned off the kitchen and living room lights, waiting for full darkness before taking off my mask and rubbing my eyes. Listening to "How Kenshin Became Battousai" was triggering still-painful memories. I padded into my bedroom, shut and locked the door, and flipped on my bedside light. The work mask went on the vanity table, along with all the other masks and sunglasses I wore to protect, well, everyone. The vanity itself was shrouded in black satin. I stared at the vertical fall of fabric.

"No one can blame you, for walking away," I sang softly, blinking hard. The cheesy Bowie song was my mantra, my theme song, and my way of reminding myself that there WAS a way out of this life. Medusa can suicide easier then other Kin, just look in a mirror. My hand reached out, gently scraping the satin with a fingernail. Long, cool bodies swarmed around my forehead and ears, tiny forked tongues gently tasting my skin. One dark green snake curled over the bridge of my nose, partially obscuring my vision. I jerked my hand back and threw myself on my bed, stomach down. Folding my arms, I rested my chin on my wrists.

"Too much rejection, no love injection," I whispered and allowed the tears to come. Two years of repressed emotions were finally breaking loose, and all because of a story about a shopkeeper dragged kicking and screaming into the Nightlife. Kenshin had _chosen_ to take that final step, to cut himself on a Muramasa blade and let Battousai join with him mind, body and soul. All for love, that was the kicker. Did Clio love me? At all? Was I really the daughter she wanted, or was I simply too useful to Drain? I closed my eyes and let the memories slowly play out...

---------

"Hey, Clio!" I called, waving to the tall, statuesque woman sitting at the bar. Clio turned and smiled, beckoning me closer. Clio was a regular patron of Devil's Blues, the bar/jazz club I waitressed at.

"Hello, Rachel," She greeted me as I sat next to her. I grinned at her Greek accent. "How goes the search?" I sighed.

"Not well. Here I thought jazz and blues singers were going out of style, but nooo,"

"What about here?"

"Oh, I've asked. Boss keeps brushing me off, says he needs me on the tables, not breaking glasses." Clio frowned and adjusted her oversized hat. She never came in here without that big floppy hat and a pair of cat-eyes sunglasses. Other members of the wait-staff called her freaky. I'll admit, there's something _off_ about Clio. Can't put my finger on it, though, and she's always nice. I've been teased more then once for being friendly with her. My take, everyone's got a past, as long as they now live and let live, shouldn't be a big deal. I certainly don't talk about MY past.

"I see I'll have to have a word with him, then. Can't have him ignoring good talent here. _Anyone_ can wait tables, few have the gift of song!" She declared. I blushed and shook my head.

"Don't put yourself out on my account, Clio,"

"Nonsense! I've heard you singing while you work. You have a lovely voice, good control, and you know how to emote. Do you know how important that is, especially in this day and age?" She looked and sounded indignant. Sid, the bartender, gave me a funny look. I blinked at him and turned back to Clio.

"I appreciate the compliments, Clio, I really do, but I don't want to risk this job. You're right, anyone can wait tables and with the economy being what it is..."

"Rubbish!" I leaned back, surprised at her vehemence. Clio whirled on Sid and pointed at him. "Sid! Go tell Kostas I must speak with him at once."

"Yes Ma'am!" Sid nearly saluted as he scrambled toward the kitchen doors. I blinked a few more times. Clio patted my hand.

"Don't fret, Rachel. You're a daughter of the Blood and deserve a fair chance. If Kostas won't give you a singing job on your off days, well, I have other sources."

"Wow, um, I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say right now, dear."

-----

Thanks to Clio's little "chat" with Kostas, I was allowed to sing on my off nights, thus giving me a 7-day-a-week schedule. Working every night was exhausting. I became addicted to coffee.

What was really weird was Clio's behavior. My debut night, while Kostas gave me a somewhat sarcastic introduction, Clio claimed one of the best tables. She watched me intently through my performance, gave me a one-woman standing ovation, and presented me with a bouquet of white roses. I thanked her profusely for her help, to which she patted my shoulder and gave me a rather strange smile.

"It was my pleasure, Rachel, finally being able to hear that lovely voice of yours in its proper setting. Every young artist needs a patron, after all! Protect your throat and I will be your Divine Providence! There are great things ahead for you, Rachel, great and wonderful things!" If only I had known.

--------

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Clio called, prancing dramatically into Wonderful Things. I looked around the shop curiously. Clio had kept her word about being my patron in the old-fashioned sense. She had swept me out of the apartment I shared with four other struggling artists and moved me into her own home, a full basement flat on the edge of Greenwich Village. She banned me from coffee, set me up with a voice instructor to "refine" my talent, and wrangled studio time from a very strange sound technician for demo taping. Needless to say, an afternoon browsing shops was a welcome break.

"Yes, Miss Clio?" A warm tenor voice responded. I peeked over a jewelry case and felt my jaw hit the glass with an audible "thunk". Behind the counter was the cutest brunet I had ever seen. They both turned in my direction.

"I wanted to introduce my new prodigy. Come, come, Rachel, no need to gawp. It's just Kenshin," Clio scolded. I picked my jaw up and walked over to the counter. JUST Kenshin? JUST?!? There was no JUST with this guy! This guy that...was shorter then me by a good five inches, I realized when he held out his hand.

"I'm Kenshin Himura, Miss?"

"This is Rachel Papanos, my prodigy!" Clio said proudly, resting her hand on my head. I tried to suppress a blush as I shook Kenshin's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You have a lovely name," I said softly. Kenshin blushed dark red.

"Um, thank you," Clio cocked her head, peering at him closely.

"Why, Kenshin, I do believe this is the first time I've seen you blush. How charming!"

"Um, well,"

"It's ok, Mr. Himura, she does that to everyone," I rushed to reassure him. His blush didn't fade, but he did nod, turning his attention back to Clio.

"How can I help you today?" He asked. Clio tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think I can trust you with this," She reached into her purse and pulled out a list. "I will need these items by the end of next month." Kenshin took the list and read it thoughtfully.

"I think I'll be able to, Miss Clio. Would you like an estimate?"

"Oh, heavens no! I never worry about cost, especially not when it comes to Rachel," Clio said, patting my shoulder again. I shrugged and smiled.

"One never argues with one's patron," I said diplomatically. Kenshin blinked at me again while Clio giggled girlishly.

"Such a wise child. So! You will call me when the items are in and Rachel will fetch them. I don't need everything at once, so don't fret about that."

"Very well. I'll call you with a total once I have it," Kenshin offered, tucking the list under the counter.

"Splendid! Come, Rachel, much to do yet!" Clio breezed out of the shop. I waved to Kenshin as I left, he smiled and nodded bsck.


	4. Plans within Plans

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Nightlife property of…some gaming company with brilliant people that is probably now defunct. "Blades of Blood" universe and characters used with permission of Vathara.

------------

Clio's behavior got weirder and weirder after I met Kenshin. She was gone for long periods, leaving me alone with the voice instructor and the sound tech, whom I was beginning to think was a lot like Keith Richards, he had died a while ago but hadn't realized it yet. The living room of the apartment was slowly being converted into what Clio called "ritual space", furnishings disappeared and were replaced with Doric columns, various potted flowers and shrubs popped up at random. I was called back to Wonderful Things about twice a week for jewelry, incense and various bowls and censers. Needless to say, I was getting rather curious.

"Clio, what IS that?" I finally asked her, pointing at an evergreen she was fussing over.

"This is Graveyard Cypress, native to Greece. Come, come, smell. Does it not remind you of the freshness of winter?" I walked over and sniffed the branch she held out.

"Smells like cypress," I deadpanned. Clio chuckled and patted my head. She had been doing that a lot lately. "So, what's all this for?"

"Ritual, of course!"

"Yes, but what kind of ritual?" I pressed. Clio stood, dusting off her fingers.

"You are Greek, Rachel, and you do not recognize an ancient ritual space?"

"Um, my parents were Orthodox," I said, puzzled.

"Hmph. Orthodox," She spat the word like a curse. I blinked and stepped back. She was angry. What on earth? "Money grubbing cowards, so eager to promote their One True Faith at the cost of our very history! The fools, they were so eager to embrace the message of eternal life, forgetting what was right and proper. They don't even bury their dead with coins to pay the Ferryman!" I kept my mouth shut. Clio sighed and turned to me, pushing her sunglasses firmly into place. I never saw her without them, which was another oddity in my new life.

"Forgive my outburst, Rachel. I have...very strong feelings about the Church."

"Yeah, I can see," I said softly, dropping my eyes to a Lily of the Valley near my feet. Clio came over and patted my head again.

"Fear not, my prodigy. In a week, all will be made clear. You will be introduced to the real religion of your ancestral land, the one of gods and demons and heroes, and you will take your place among them." She pinched my cheek and sailed out the door. I grabbed my wallet and rushed to the nearest library.

------

Five days later, I got the call from Kenshin that the last item had arrived. I left immediately after my voice lesson, eager to get out of the strangeness. I had woken up to find black marks on my wrists and Clio was nowhere to be found to ask about them. My stomach was tingling in that not-so-good way.

"Hi, Kenshin!" I called as I walked in. No repsonse. I looked around, not a single cute brunet.

"Um, hello?" I called again. A spiky haired kid barrelled out of the back and skidded to a stop at the counter.

"Who're you?" He panted. I blinked.

"I'm Rachel Papanos. Kenshin called me yesterday, said he had Clio's final order?" The kid looked me up and down suspiciously.

"Stay put and don't Touch ANYTHING," He snarled. I held my hands up and laced my fingers together. He dashed back through the rear door. I heard muffled voices, a few curses that sent my eyebrows up, and finally Kenshin walked out, looking much the worse for wear.

"Kenshin? You ok?" I asked, worried. He gave me a hesitant nod, keeping his head down, and shuffled to the counter. Reaching underneath, he pulled out a long, slim box.

"Here you are, Miss Rachel," He said. His voice sounded strained, like he had been screaming and he looked terrible. I reached over and gently tugged a lock of hair. Funny, it looked..._brighter_. He jerked back hard and fast, nearly trembling. I stumbled back, hands behind me so I wouldn't crash into a case.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, suddenly terrified. "I've never seen you like this, I...wanted..."

"You are concerned for me, that you are. I appreciate it, but now is not the time, Miss Rachel. Please, take your box and leave."

"O...okay," I moved forward and picked up the box. Suddenly my hand was slammed between Kenshin's fingers and the box, which was smushed to the counter. I stared at him, unable to move.

"Miss Rachel," His voice had dropped to a whisper as he slowly turned my hand over, revealing the funky black marks. "Who did this to you?"

"I...I don't know. It happened last night, while I was asleep."

"You didn't hear or feel anything?"

"Um, no."

"Does Miss Clio know about this?"

"I...I haven't seen her today."

"Miss Rachel, listen to me. You are in grave, grave danger."

"Yo...you're creeping me out here, Kenshin," I choked out. My voice had failed. Kenshin never raised his head or looked at me. This close, I could see red highlights in his hair. Some part of my brain said "Oo! Pretty!" before being overwhelmed by Fear. I began shaking.

"You have been Marked, Rachel!" He hissed. I swallowed hard. No "Miss"? Ok, so totally freaked out now!

"Kenshin. Let me go, please," I whispered. He jerked as if he'd been hit over the head and let go, backing up into the wall. I rubbed my wrist and picked up the box.

"I'll...I'll ask Clio about it when I see her. Bye!" Spinning on my toes, I fled the shop, _feeling_ a cold gaze on my back until I got to the corner.

---------------

I got back to the apartment to find Clio discussing fabric with a glorified punk rocker. After Kenshin's disturbing behavior, I was not ready or eager for any more surprises.

"Clio! What the hell is going on!?" I shouted, slamming the door behind me. They turned and blinked at me. Clio's sunglasses slipped a little and she shoved them firmly back into place.

"Whatever is the matter, Rachel? You look like you've seen a ghost. Don't tell me you know Warren," She gestured to the rocker. I gaped at her.

"What's the matter? Besides waking up to freaky-ass drawings all over my wrists and having Kenshin flip out on me?"

"Kenshin?" Warren drawled in a smooth baritone, looking suddenly smug. Clio flipped her hand elegantly.

"A supplier, nothing more. I take it you have the last item we need?" She walked over. I held the box behind my back.

"Nuh-huh. Not until you explain Warren and the ritual and these!" I held the box in one hand and thrust my left wrist out. Clio calmly took my hand and pulled my sleeve up. I nearly dropped the box. The black marks were _spreading_. Clio squealed like a fangirl.

"Splendid! This is wonderful, Rachel! You're almost ready!"

"Ready. For. WHAT?" I bit out. Clio cocked her head, an air of innocent confusion about her sunglass-ed face. I wasn't buying it.

"What have you gotten me into?" I hissed. Clio sighed heavily. Faster then I could blink, she reached around and grabbed the box out of my hand. Opening it, she smiled. It wasn't a nice smile and terror slowly trickled down my spine.

"I told you, Rachel, you are destined for great and wonderful things. The Marks are proof of that. If you weren't, they would've faded by this morning." She shut the box and grabbed my arm, cheerfully dragging me over to Warren, who smirked.

"Here, dear, go with Warren. He'll get your measurements and help you with your chiton."

"He? Chiton? What?" I stammered as she shoved me directly into Warren's arms.

"Don't worry, Nightengale. Your equipment doesn't interest me," He whispered. Taking my hand, he threaded it through the crook of his elbow. "The white, Clio?"

"Oh Hades, no. She's not a _virgin_." I choked on my own breath, turning bright red. "The ivory."

"But of course," Warren led me to my bedroom, while I kept my head down, burning with shame. How the hell did Clio KNOW?

------

Clio burst into my room, carrying several bags and a black mortar and pestle. My blush tried to go deeper, as I was standing nude with my arms outstreched while Warren was carefully pinning ivory silk to my body, but I was already almost purple with embarrassment. I closed my eyes instead.

"How's it coming?" She chirped. Warren mumbled something through his mouthful of pins.

"Excellent!" I heard Clio bang the mortar and pestle down on my vanity and shuddered. The situation was entirely out of my control and my gut was twisted into knots. Whatever was going to happen tonight was not going to be good. I was beginning to think Clio was some kind of cultist. Cool hands wrapped around my wrist and tugged. I opened my eyes and turned my head.

"When you're done, Rachel, I need to you to grind up and mix the incense for tonight. All the supplies are on your vanity and it's all measured."

"Any particular way?" I asked, trying for sarcasm and getting a childish whine. Clio simply smiled that spooky smile.

"Such a clever girl," She said, gently squeezing my wrist. The Marks had climbed to my bicep. "Resin, leaves, buds, flowers. Or, frankincense, sage, juniper, lavender. That's the proper way. So good of you to ask!" Patting my arm, she swept out, closing the door softly behind her. Warren mumbled.

"Sorry?" I asked, looking down at him. He looked up and I gasped. His eyes looked...sad, with a touch of pity. "You know something! What is going on?" I hissed. Warren shook his head and took the pins out of his mouth.

"You're too far gone, Rachel," He said, stuffing the pins into his wrist cushion. I blinked back sudden tears.

"I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?" I whispered. Warren shook his head and took my face in his hands.

"Remember this, Rachel. You're Clio's first. She must love you a great deal,"

"Her first what? Human sacrifice?" I choked out, still fighting tears. A few escaped anyway. Warren gently wiped them away.

"No! Not a sacrifice! A canidiate. A potential. If you're accepted, you'll be immortal. Sure, there's drawbacks, but you'll never grow old or sick. Isn't that worth something?" He asked softly. I stared at him.

"Immortality is over-rated," I said flatly. Warren suddenly grinned.

"Then think of it as a chance to get back at the bastard who raped you," My mouth fell open and the blush spread to my breasts. Warren patted my cheeks and let go. He turned to his supply box and pulled out a shimmery green cord. My mouth stayed open as he wound the cord around my body in a complicated pattern. How the HELL?!?

-------

"It's time, Rachel!" Clio sing-songed, bursting into my room. Warren had left after he was finished with the cord. His parting words were still swirling in my brain.

"Be brave, Nightengale. By morning, this will all make sense." Yeah, right. I turned to Clio, holding the mortar full of ground incense and not a few of my own tears, and barely kept myself from dropping it. Clio was wearing a scarlet chiton, bound with gold cord, and a white veil that completely obscured her face. But that wasn't what horrified me. No, it was the mass of live snakes, mostly gold with a few greens, swarming around her head. All the strangeness of the last week clicked so hard in my head it felt like something crashed into my cranium.

"M..me...me..." I stammered. Clio sailed over, gently took the mortar out of my hands and put it aside.

"Medusa was my aunt, Rachel. I am the daughter of Stheno," She said gently, taking my hands and pulling me up. My knees gave out, but she caught me around the waist, pulling me close. I shuddered and swallowed hard.

"Do not be afraid, Rachel. You will be presented to the Gorgons tonight and if they accept you, you will join our family," She whispered, holding me to her chest and stroking my hair. Words just can't describe the complete and absolute terror I was feeling. Her motherly coddling really wasn't helping, but my body refused my adamant demands to GET AWAY. I just...stood there, letting her touch me.

"W...wh...what..." I stammered. Clio hugged me tighter.

"There is no reason for them to reject you, Rachel. You are the daughter of my heart, the one I've been searching for. It has been _centuries_, my prodigy. The Oracle told me I would find my daughter by her voice and you, you have the voice I've been seeking."

"B...bu...but..." She sighed and tipped my chin up. I stared into the veil, those snakes all looking at me and flicking their tongues.

"If my mother and aunt do not accept you, you will see my face and I will keep you close for eternity. I will give you flowers and incense and apologize every day. You will be the prize of my collection, and my closest guarded secret." All of those tiny eyes on me. I didn't know snakes could feel emotion, but what I was getting from that coil of living hair could only be described as love. Love and hope and only a thin thread of resignation. I swallowed hard again.

"O...oh...okay," I whispered, sealing my fate. Warren was right. It's too late.


	5. Goodnight Rachel, Good Morning Euterpe

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Nightlife property of…some gaming company with brilliant people that is probably now defunct. "Blades of Blood" universe and characters used with permission of Vathara. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" property of Green Day, a truly awesome band.

------------

The ritual space was surprisingly beautiful. Clio had moved all the columns and potted plants into a basic ovid shape. She left me standing between two columns and carefully draped a thick gold veil over my head, holding it place with a laurel wreath. _Hero's crown_, I thought and felt tears escaping my eyes again. Clio moved around the space, lighting candles and oil lamps in a specific pattern, chanting in a language I didn't recognize, but at the same time made my bones tingle with familiarity.

It's a funny thing, knowing you're going to die. There's a moment of absolute, perfect clarity, when your entire life either falls apart and you welcome the darkness, or it comes into brilliant focus and you realize you don't REALLY want to die. Whether this realization comes too late depends on the circumstances.

For me, that moment of clarity came when Clio dumped the entire batch of salt-encrusted incense into a large metal brazier in the middle of the area and screamed two names.

"Stheno! Euryale!"

Smoke poured out of the brazier. Wind howled out of nowhere and unearthly screams filled my ears. I tried to block the sounds, but my body was in that frozen state again. As the smoke cleared, two figures were standing on either side of the brazier, facing away from me. I could see their living hair and shimmering wings. They also wore chitons, one of gold and one of silver, bound with brassy cords.

"Daughter," The silver one stepped forward. _Stheno_, I remembered, and I wondered why I wasn't trembling, all things considered.

"Mother," Clio said, and embraced Stheno. Euryale rubbed clawed hands over her gold chiton.

"Are the whispers true, Niece? Have you found your own daughter?" She asked. Clio nodded and walked over to me. The reason for my veil became abundantly clear when the Gorgons turned in our direction. They were bare-faced and smiling, pointed teeth gleaming in the light.

"Mother, Aunt, this is my protegee. I found her by her voice, as the Oracle declared."

"As the Oracle declared," Euryale growled, hands on hips

"So must the protegee prove herself worthy of joining our clan. Sing, mortal," Stheno commanded. I glanced at Clio, clarity fading into panic. SING? NOW?!? Clio nodded and nudged me closer. I stumbled and clenched my fists. Taking a few deep breaths, I lifted my protected face to meet the Gorgon's deadly gaze.

"Does the mother of my patron have a request?" I asked. Hey, formality is never a bad thing. Stheno's grin widened and her tongue lolled.

"Clever mortal. I tasted your tears in the summons. You show courage. Give us a new song, something from this modern time," She suggested. I blinked a few times, mind racing to think of something new and yet appropriate. What came was, well, not what I had expected.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk. My shadow's only one that walks beside me. My shadow's heart the only thing that's beating. Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me. 'Till then I walk alone!" The Gorgons reared back as I "ah-ah"ed.

"I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind. On the borderline of the edge is where I walk alone. Read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's all right. Check my vital signs, I know I'm still alive and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk. My shadow's only one that walks beside me. My shadow's heart the only thing that's beating. Sometimes, I wish someone out there will find me. 'Till then I walk alone!" I used my feet to stamp out the beat as I "ah-ah"ed again.

"I walk alone and I walk!" The music in my head was terrifying and compulsive. I threw my body around during the bridge, my arms and torso dipping and jerking as I stomped. My dance took me closer to Stheno, but I corrected myself and extended my hands to both Gorgons.

"I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams, when the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk. My shadow's only one that walks beside me. My shadow's heart the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. 'Till then I walk alone!" I almost screamed the last note, my fingers curling into claws. The Gorgons looked at each other.

"Mother?" Clio had never sounded so hesitant, so timid, so hopeful. Both immortal monsters threw back their heads and laughed.

"A fine choice, Clio!" Stheno screeched.

"Bold, courageous, daring and a beautiful voice. You have done well, Niece," Euryale cried, clapping her hands. NOW I start trembling. Warm arms encompassed my waist and I was yanked back into Clio's body. I felt something warm and wet hit my bare shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you!" Clio whispered. I absently moved my arms to cover hers, not sure what to say now. The Gorgons had turned away and were muttering to each other as they worked over the brazier. Clio cuddled me, rubbing her cheek against my hair and mumbling things in different languages. All I understood was "so proud", "such skill" and "my daughter at last". Finally, Stheno and Euryale turned back. Stheno was holding a stone goblet and Euryale had a silver dagger with a serpentine hilt and crosspiece. Stheno waved at Clio.

"Let her go, you silly fang-head. We are not finished." Huh? Clio slowly released me, making sure I stayed on my own two feet. I blinked a few times. Stheno handed me the goblet.

"Drink, hatchling-to-be," I accepted the goblet and lifted it to my lips, keeping my veil firmly in place. It was thick and spicy and had a funky metallic taste. I tried to hand it back after a few swallows, but Euryale shook her head.

"Drink it all. Drink and welcome the darkness." Darkness? I drank the rest as fast as I could, it was rather milkshake-y in consistency, and handed the goblet back. Stheno gave the cup to Clio and both Gorgons grabbed my wrists. I blinked, feeling a very strong lethargy creeping through me. Oh HADES, I've been slipped a mickey. My last coherent thought was one of pain, as the dagger bit into the skin of my right arm.

--------

Consciousness slowly plowed its way through the darkness, bringing faint light and a strange hissing. I found myself crumpled in a heap, my head pillowed on my folded arms, which were not in pain. Why was I not in pain? That dagger. I slowly lifted my head, feeling like a Mack truck pancake. Why was my head so heavy? What was IN that drink?

The hissing was louder now, and I felt something _move_ against my head. Lots of somethings. My heart thudded and I slowly reached up.

"!!!!"

-----

An undetermined amount of time later, the clock said about 8:30am, but I wasn't inclined to believe it, I was sitting on my bed, reading a Dear Jane letter from Clio for the umpteenth time.

_My precious daughter,_

_I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me eventually. A voice and talent such as yours deserved better then the decay of age and disease._

"And who were YOU to decide?" I snarled. More hissing, and the feel of cool, smooth bodies slipping around my ears in an attempt to comfort.

_When you find this, I will be gone. The curse of joining our clan is to not see each other outside the Ritual Circle, where we can protect ourselves from ourselves._

_I know you have a lot of questions, my dear Rachel, and I will answer them as best I can. Yes, you are a Gorgon now, or medusa, if you prefer. Your gaze is fatal to any living creature, and that includes yourself. You will never look into a mirror again. When you go out, cover your face and hair. I like sunglasses and big floppy hats, some medusa, I've heard, use masks or veils. Choose what you feel is appropriate, I left you some selections on your vanity. Yes, dearest, I removed the mirror. I don't want you to suicide by accident._

"Accident?!"

_As your gaze is fatal, it is also your primary source of energy. You will need to Drain something every day. You can start out small, like mice or rabbits or birds, and I recommend Stephanopolis when you're ready for bigger game. Do what you like with the remains and fear not. It does not hurt the prey. You can still eat regular food and drink, but poison will not effect you, nor will you know the curse of heartburn._

_Your body will never again know sickness. Injuries can occur, but as long as your head stays attached to your neck, you will survive, even a gunshot wound to the face. You will have to Drain more often when you are wounded, so keep stock animals wherever you are, and set up a few emergency places._

_I know you'll want to continue singing, my Nightingale, so go find Golgotha at Club AfterDark when you are ready to venture out. He is very old, very wise, and has a bit of a soft spot for good singers. Tell him I sent you for his new business venture. Be polite, as polite as to a dragon, and you will be fine._

_You may keep this apartment; arrangements were made for the next five years. If you wish to move, you will need to write a letter to Mrs. Collias, the landlady. She is under strict instructions to refund you any monies that are not used for rent and upkeep. There's a ledger in my room with all the account information. I have left you a nest egg as well, and there's cages of mice and rats for you to Feed on. They will need to be fed again by afternoon._

_Goodbye and good luck, my dear daughter. I hope to see you in Circle someday._

_Clio_

_P.S. You will need a proper name now. I recommend looking over the Muses._

"Muses. I'm a bloody MONSTER and you think I'll name myself after a MUSE?!?" I shrieked, wadded up the letter and chucked it at the vanity. It skittered over two Mardi Gras masks, a domino and landed against a pair of Ray-Ban aviators. A forked tongue tasted my cheek. I rolled my eyes and found myself staring into the beady blackness of a green snake's eyes. "Are all of you guys green?" I asked. Others swarmed over my eyes, taking turns swaying in front of my nose. Most of them were green, though some were striped with yellow or black and one had python spots. I blinked a few times. Living hair that actually responded to me?

"Well, at least I won't be lonely," I muttered. _Tickling_ filled my brain, the happy giggles of a few dozen snakes glad to see me accepting them. I sighed and stood. The Marks on my arms had vanished, but faint pink scars showed where the writing had scored my skin, from wrists to shoulder, both sides. A strange hunger came over me and I headed for the room that smelled like animals.


End file.
